galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Orbital Bases
Space Station This is your Space Station, the only entrance your enemies have to attack your planet. It also holds access to your Celestial Based, Subsidiary Territories, and your Instance Map. Keep it well fortified or your planet will go down. Keep in mind that while the space station has a considerably lower HP than your defenses, it will still take a lot to take down your station if its fully upgraded. Here is a upside, If your opponent does not have his fleets set to go for the commander, then all his ships will go for your defenses and take them down one at a time. ---- Space Station Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 12 Data as of 08/18/11 Note: Build times and construction costs may vary depending on your Energy Control and Rapid Defense Buildup research. Orbital Defenses By now you should have a basic concept of defense when it comes to your home territory. One Strategy is to surround your base in meteor stars and put guns inside (picture on the right). Another Strategy is to build around every Wormhole to stop invading ships long enough for your guns to deal some damage to the invading ships before they get to your space station. now have to fight their way through them. ---- Meteor Star The Meteor Star is a defensive structure that prevents fleets from travelling in a particular direction. Although the path of the fleet will not change, it will have to encounter the Meteor Star before proceeding to its target. The Meteor Star is an excellent way to protect your Defensive Structures as your opposing fleets will have to destroy your Meteor Stars. It can allow 1-2 more rounds of firepower untouched from your Defensive Structures if placed properly.''' '''Meteor Stars are easy to destroy, but as the Meteor Star is leveled up, it becomes more of a BLOCK in the way for opposing fleets while your cannons and AA Guns do their magic. ---- Particle Cannon The Particle Cannon is a great attack weapon for protecting your planet. Although it has the weakest attack of all of the defenses, it does not have a cooldown period. This weapon does have the highest range available. Against more sophisticated ships, this weapon has trouble penetrating shields, but when the shields are down, this can be a great attack weapon. ---- Anti-aircraft Gun The Anti-Aircraft Gun is a great attack weapon for protecting your planet. It has the most powerful attack second to the Thor Cannon. It also has a cooldown period of one round. This weapon will attack one square in all directions at point of impact within its maximum Attack Range, thus it can hit multiple ships at the same time. ---- Thor's Cannon The Thor Cannon is the ultimate attack weapon for protecting your planet. It has the most powerful attack and radius of attack, but it also has the longest cooldown period of two rounds. This weapon will attack any and all enemy ships within its Attack Range at the same time. ---- Composite Orbital Defense Table ---- Related Events *Defense is the stuff of champions - 03/25/2011 - 03/28/2011 ---- Celestial Base The Celestial Base is the Headstone of your planet. Here, you can collect from subsidiary territories and repair your Celestial Base. ---- Claiming resources from friends Each subsidiary territory owned by a friend is available to harvest at the cost of 1 SP. Only 10% is available for harvest per build per friend. A maximum of 4 friends can harvest a build in a subsidiary territory. Each claim is worth 4 Daily Quest points, to the limit per day. Category:Main Structures